


Sunflower x with x Snowdrop

by CashewsCorner (debascas)



Series: I'm glad I met you. [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debascas/pseuds/CashewsCorner
Summary: At sixteen years old they meet again, and a month on Whale Island is all they have.OrKillua, Alluka, and Nanika visit Gon.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecss/Killua Zoldyck, why do their last names have like five spellings each
Series: I'm glad I met you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934089
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. One

They‘re sixteen years old when they meet again.

Gon is... taller than Killua remembered. Naturally. Not taller than him (thank god, thanks to Ging’s genes, though he supposes it‘s too soon to tell). He’s all lean muscle, strong as a result of his persistent training, as he calls it, under Wing’s guidance from across the world. The brawny boy standing before him is a stark difference to the small bundle of energy he had travelled with, had fought alongside with.

A flash of a memory - his friend bloodied and devastated beyond his years, standing over the corpse of an Ant, their chest and face caved in.

It hurt then, and it hurt now. At thirteen he had been willing to die alongside him, to give his life to Gon in a heartbeat. Killua had forgiven him, and himself, a long time ago.

Even before Gon had woken up, healed, Killua hadn’t expected an apology (the one he imagines), and to him that is okay.

Today, Gon’s smile is as bright and cheery as the day they parted ways. As always.

Two years is a long time.

Killua wonders where he managed to get those garish green boots in a bigger size.

“Killua.”

The slightly deeper voice of his friend snaps Killua out of his introspection. That’s going to take some getting used to. He brings himself to smile back at Gon. “Hey.” Killua shuffles awkwardly, hands in his pockets, in the middle of the Whale Island port. Behind him, Alluka snickers as his voice cracks. “It’s been awhile.”

“Just know Gon, it’s like you never left, with how much he talks about you.”

Gon winks at Alluka. The look they share is an inside joke itself.

 _“Alluka!”_ Killua yelps. He should have known it would be a mistake to give his sister Gon’s number.

Alluka laughs. “You know it’s true!”

Yes, Killua is going to have a chat with his dear sister. Later, maybe.

His best friend simply stands there, beaming at them, though there’s an air of hesitance, a sure debate going on in his head. Gon’s hands open and close, and it’s his turn to figet in place. He looks at Killua, then at Alluka, then Killua again.

“...I missed you,” Killua says after his own debate. _A lot._ Being vocally honest is something he’s been working on. Something Alluka holds over his head in the most endearing way. This is a good place to start. “Sorry we couldn’t visit sooner.”

Then, like a coil that’s been pulled and snapped, Gon pulls them into a sweeping hug, laughing all the while. “That’s okay! I’m glad you guys could make it.”

Alluka is delighted, judging by her jumping and giggling. Killua’s chest tightens. Aches. He missed him. He hugs Gon back for the first time. He feels Gon’s smile on his shoulder.

“I missed you, too.”

Whale Island’s main port is bustling this time of day. Fishing boats dock and set off for calm, crystal blue waters. Sailors and fishermen bid farewell to their families until their ships are mere specks against the clear sky. Elderly residents sit on lawn chairs to fish and pass the time. Alluka and Gon walk in step and fall into easy conversation. Killua’s nose stings at the smell of fresh catch, but he doesn’t mind. The warm embrace of the island sun is soothing, stirring up memories of the first time Gon had invited Killua to his home.

_“I can’t wait for you to meet my Aunt Mito and Grandma. They’re going to be so happy.”_

_Killua blinked at those earnest words. He turned to his friend, who was leaning over the banister of the ship’s crows nest, hanging over the edge to peer into the waters below. He tutted and pulled Gon back by the scruff of his jacket._

_“Idiot, they’ll be happy to see you. Have you even written to them since the Hunter Exam?”_

_“Err... no,” Gon said, sheepish. “Guess I’ve been thinking about training too much. I promise I’ll make it up to them.”_

_“You better.”_

_“I will! I’ll tell them all about the Exam and everything that came after. Then I’ll show you around the island. It’ll be fun!”_

_Gon looked at him warmly then, his smile more radiant than the day itself. Killua knew Gon always kept his promises._

They stop to have lunch at a little cafe by the docks. It’s a quaint, family-run place with fish dishes across the menu board. Alluka scurries off to find a patio table, throwing Killua a teasing look while they walk over to the queue. Gon had recommended that they get the soup of the day and the fried tilapia wraps.

“So, how long are you guys visiting for?” Gon turns to him as they wait in line to order.

“One month,” Killua says, giving his friend the side eye.

Gon is aware of the answer. He’d insisted that they stay at the Freecss residence in the first place, wouldn’t have it any other way despite Killua’s protests. The email he’d sent Gon a week ago has their itinerary and everything.

“Dummy. I already gave you the details.”

“I got the message, Killua,” Gon says quietly. “Actually, I was hoping you and Alluka and Nanika would stay a little longer... I just really-”

“No,” Killua says too quickly. It makes Gon jolt. Part of him wants to hear the guy out.

“I mean- we can’t. Sorry, Gon.“ Can’t stay in one place for too long.

A month is all they can manage. It’s already a gamble. The lengths his family would take to track him and his sisters down are insurmountable. While they haven’t been hot on their trail for the past year now, there’s still an undeniable, sinking feeling; a shadow looming over his shoulder, its watchful eye surveying their movements.

Agreeing to stop at Whale Island had been Killua’s (self-proclaimed) selfish decision, without much prompting from Alluka or Nanika. Two years was a long, long time.

He had wanted to see Gon again.

“Oh,” Gon says eventually, but picks up his smile again. Killua notices. “I figured. But that’s okay! Really. Sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine, Gon,” Killua manages without sounding dismissive. “Just... show the girls all the sights while we’re here, okay? No tourist traps.” Gon would never.

“Deal,” Gon says, grinning. “I’ll even show you three some of my new favorite places. I came across this cave system on the east side of the island that we could check out later. It’ll be fun, just like old times!”

Killua can’t help but smile back. Fun. He relaxes. That doesn’t sound half bad. Might as well enjoy their time together while they can.

As they near the front of the line, Killua thanks the greater beings that Gon’s home isn’t on the world map; that his oldest brother is on a whale-shaped boat sailing far, far away from them, if they’re lucky.

That bastard can stay on the Dark Continent, for all he cares. And...

Gon is still looking at him, his eyes big and brown, and beautiful.

“I really did miss you, Killua.”

“H-huh?” Killua sputters.

Gon bursts out laughing, and Killua’s face grows warm, ears flaring red. Patrons start to stare at them. The reverberations of Gon’s laughter are carried out into the sea. “I knew you’d react that way. Never gets old.”

“Idiot, quit embarrassing me.” Killua gives Gon a gentle whack on the shoulder. “I missed you, too. Now hush.”

Of course, Gon insists that lunch is on him before Killua can take out his wallet.

It’s Alluka’s first visit to Whale Island. Gon makes sure to point out all the sights and scenery to her on their way back to his home, as per Killua’s request. She listens intently to all the nature facts and biology obscurities that Gon manages to spew out. Nanika is asleep. Killua walks in step behind them.

“...Over there is Snakebeech Forest. Ah, maybe we’ll visit some other time. Kon’s been busier these days with the pack.”

“Kon?” Alluka asks.

“The foxbear,” Gon says. “He’s been my friend since he was a cub. Now he’s King of the Forest! I’ll introduce you sometime.”

There’s a flicker in Gon’s eyes, fondness for the memories he’s sharing accompanied by something Killua can’t quite name.

Alluka’s eyes grow wide at the thought. “Cool! Gon, I didn’t know you tamed a foxbear. How’d you do it? Are they as fluffy as the pictures in the books?”

“Oh, they’re much fluffier. Like hugging a cloud, only the cloud has claws and teeth. Actually, I wouldn’t recommend it.”

Alluka laughs, bubbly and bright. “Brother, you’re right. He’s very funny.”

Killua coughs into his sleeve. He loves his sister, but he’s going to give her an earful later. _Alluka, please. It wasn’t even that funny..._

Well, maybe a little.

To Killua’s relief, Gon just smiles at him and leads the way; their reliable guide for the meantime. Though there’s a noticeable spring to his step now.

“And through that forest is where I caught the Master of the Swamp...”

If there is one word to describe the lone house on the hill, it’s serene.

Mito Freecss is as lovely as the day Killua met her. Her hair had grown out in the past two years and her plain brown dress flutters in the gentle breeze. She hums to herself as she hangs the clothes out to dry on the line. She’s perpetually doing the laundry, Killua thinks. It’s a known Whale Island fact that Mito needs a vacation. She waves them over as they trek up the pathway. Gon runs past the siblings and sweeps up his aunt in a middair hug, spinning her around and laughing before gently setting her down. Mito is hardly fazed and laughs along with the boy’s antics. She just pats Gon on the head, matting down his spiky hair.

“Killua.” Mito turns to them. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too, Aunt Mito,” he says politely. Good second impressions are key.

“And you must be Alluka.” She smiles warmly at the girl. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Alluka beams and holds her hand out. “Very nice to meet you, Auntie.”

Mito pulls them into a tight hug then and there. The Zoldyck pair have never known an aunt, but Killua thinks Mito Freecss fills the role with ease and kindness.

Through the threshold, the siblings go through the welcoming steps; taking their shoes off and exchanging them for slippers, hanging their coats in the closet, complementing Mito on how well-maintained her house plants are, how they love what she’s done with the place. Great-Grandma Freecss hollers a cheerful “Hello!” from the dining room table. Her hands are full of semi-knitted yarn. A twin pair of knitting needles sit idle nearby.

“Hi, Grandma!” the three teens call back from the bottom of the stairs.

“Gon, can you come here for a second?”

“Sure, Grandma!”

Gon gently grasps Killua’s shoulder, warm and fleeting, before slipping past him and disappearing into the hallway.

Face tinted red, Killua pointedly ignores the look Alluka gives him. She playfully pokes him hard on the side and Mito covers her mouth, the corners upturned. She leads the Zoldycks up the creaky old steps to a recently furnished guest room. It’s across the hall from Gon’s. There’s a single bed and a sleeping bag neatly made, for which Killua is thankful.

“It’s not everyday we have guests,” Mito says once they’ve settled in. “I hope this is enough space for you two. I can even ask Gon to get a new air mattress from the town square.”

Killua smiles at her from where he’s rolling out the sleeping bag. “This is great, Aunt Mito. Really. Thank you.” This is more than he expected, more than he could ever ask for.

“Yes, thank you!” Alluka sits on the guest bed, legs swinging over the edge. Her curiosity wins over. “What happened to the old mattress, Aunt Mito?”

The question seems to deflate their host. Mito sighs and rubs her temple. “That boy, he’s been so restless since he got back. Can’t seem to sit still for long enough. One day he decided to just...” She pauses, chuckling with resignation despite her serious tone. “Actually, why don’t you ask him? You can make better sense of it than I ever could.”

Killua can only guess what kind of shenanigans Gon has been up to.

Great-Grandma Freecss calls them down once they’ve unpacked. The little old woman proudly holds up two knitted bundles. Gon is sitting beside his grandma, smiling from ear to ear. The Zoldycks blink and share a look.

“Go on,” Great-Grandma says. “These are for you two, after all.”

The wool is soft to the touch. Alluka gets first pick, naturally. She chooses the lilac bundle and gives the old woman a hug before anything else. Killua bows his thanks and unwraps the sky blue one to find a simple long-sleeved sweater. Both are handmade by the matriarch of the house and probably took hours of stitching and crossing. It’s oversized and goes down to his knees and he’s so, so grateful it makes his heart hurt.

“Good thing you boys are around the same height and frame so I could measure them better,” Grandma tells them, smiling at Killua while holding Alluka’s hand.

“They’re more like tunics than sweaters, Grandma.” Gon jokes. He’s rewarded by a pinch on the cheek and he laughs harder.

“You, young man, are helping with dinner tonight,” Grandma jokes back.

“I’ll help with dinner,” Killua says earnestly.

“Me too!” Alluka says.

“You’re our guests,” Mito says from the entryway. “Gon will gladly help his poor old aunt and grandma with hosting.”

“Aunt Mitooooo,” Gon nearly whines. “Of course I will! And you’re not even that old!”

Mito and Grandma burst into laughter at that. Alluka giggles into her palm.

Killua smiles fondly at the banter and suddenly he feels twelve again. He had missed this. “I’m here to help, really. I insist.”

Mito can tell he’s being serious once her laughter subsides. She hums and brings a hand to her chin. Grandma does the same.

“Tell you what,” Mito begins, “Grandma and Gon can make a trip into town to get some extra ingredients, while the three of us start preparing the main course.”

“Oh, I’ll drive!” Gon exclaims.

The fact that Gon has his license is the second biggest news Killua’s heard all day.

“You got a car?” Killua asks, dumbfounded.

“What?” Gon snickers. “No, not a car. But I figured I should learn in case I needed to drive my aunt and grandma somewhere.”

“Okay, but drive _what_?” Killua asks again.

Gon grins at him, and to Killua it lights up the whole room.

  
The sky is cloudless when Gon leads Killua to the back of the house. Underneath a sturdy, D.I.Y. awning - that hadn’t been there before as far as Killua knows - stands a mystery vehicle covered by a bright blue tarp. Way too small to be a car, Killua thinks.

Gon unchains the covering and grabs the edges of the tarp. “Ready?”

Killua nods.

“Ta-da!” Gon proudly unveils a motorized tricycle, by the looks of it. The motorbike is on the left-hand side. Both the bike and sidecar are bright red with black trimmings, while the leather seats are dark brown. Killua counts four passenger spots plus the driver.

“Woah,” is all he can say at first. “This is awesome, Gon.”

“You think so?” Gon smiles wide. “Thanks. There’s so few of these left on the island. I thought I should try to learn and buy one before they were all sold out.”

Killua whistles and runs his hand over the top of the sidecar. “I’ve never seen one of these in person before. I heard they’re really common on the Azian continent.”

Gon shrugs. “I think so. A lot of the smaller islands use them, too. They’re a lot less ecologically disruptive than cars.”

“You and your nature talk,” Killua teases. Gon’s dedicated appreciation for the environment always impresses him. Granted, his best friend is a child of the forest, a product of endless days spent playing outdoors with the seaside breeze.

“Hop on,” Gon says, gesturing towards the helmets hanging from the side bar of the sidecar.

“Never took you for a ‘safety first’ kind of guy.”

Gon laughs. “Can’t say the same for you, Killua.”

Killua shrugs at the comment on his calculating nature. He’s got a point. Old habits die hard. The word “needle” no longer makes Killua’s hairs stand on end, at least.

“Wait a second,” Killua realizes, “Why didn’t you drive this down to the port earlier?”

Gon seems caught off guard at the question, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, yeah. Well, I wanted to surprise you... Guess I just forgot?”

Killua shakes his head. “Weirdo. Making us walk all the way to your house,” he complains, teases, light and without any venom. Gon reaches over to poke Killua in the side, narrowly missing a smack to his arm in defense. Gon laughs again, loud and unabashed, and it’s contagious.

“I’ll drive us out front and meet my grandma there, okay?”

“Okay.” Killua slips into the sidecar and settles into the seat facing front. The passenger space is low and boxed in, but once he’s seated its cozy. He can’t imagine anyone over six feet tall sitting across from him without contorting like a pretzel. The image of Leorio in the sidecar, with his head sticking out through the sunroof and grumbling the whole way, makes Killua stifle a chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Gon asks from his perch on the bike. Killua describes the hypothetical to him and Gon doubles over, wheezing in laughter and clutching his sides.

It’s easy to laugh with Gon, Killua thinks, his friend haloed by the sun.

“Heard anything from Kurapika and Leorio lately?” Killua decides to ask once they’ve settled down.

Gon puts his hand to his chin, so much like his aunt and grandma. “Nothing since last year, really. Before that, Leorio called at least once a week. Kurapika used to text back a few times on a good roll, but once a month on a Sunday is when I usually heard back from him. How about you?”

The question sounds too hopeful. Something in Killua freezes over.

“Leorio and I used to text sometimes. Not often enough to call it routine though. Last I heard from Kurapika was when I recommended Bisky for the expedition.”

“Oh.”

A sense of sobriety washes over them. A year of radio silence.

They know their friends are strong. They’re every bit as capable as even the most renowned Hunters in the known world. Hell, they belong with the greats after everything they’ve endured; to venture out into the unknown and come out the other side, fists swinging. Whatever is thrown at them, they’ll lob it right back.

They have to.

“I miss them,” Gon says.

“...Me, too.”

Neither boy mentions the underlying dread at the pit of his stomach, or the gnawing worry that makes his skin crawl.

Eventually, Gon smiles solemnly at him, and Killua instantly regrets asking.

Wordlessly, Gon starts the ignition and the engine sputters to life. He lets the engine warm for a few seconds, let’s Killua throw a helmet on, before hitting the gas. The initial forward movement nearly throws Killua off the seat. He grabs the sidebar and braces his feet against the bottom of the sidecar for purchase as Gon speeds down the gravel path. _He’s at his element,_ Killua thinks through the wind in his face, with the way Gon maneuvers the bike with ease.

Great-Grandma Freecss is standing on the porch when Gon pulls up to the front of the house. “What took you boys so long?”

“We were just catching up, Grandma,” Gon offers, tone so cheery it gives Killua whiplash. “Ready to go?”

“Always ready for a trip into town,” Grandma says eagerly. She bounds down the steps and slips into the seat across from Killua. The Zoldyck nearly jumps at the speed of her movements. “Sorry dear, but you’re in my spot.”

Killua laughs when he finds his voice. “Gotcha, Grandma. I’ll get out of your way.”

The little old woman pats his shoulder as he climbs out of the sidecar. Through the kitchen window, he sees Alluka sitting and chatting at the dining table with Aunt Mito, sporting her new sweater. When he glances back, Great-Grandma Freecss is chatting away with her grandson, both with their helmets securely on, and pointing a stubby finger towards the specks of town buildings below.

Then, Gon is looking at him, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Killua realizes he’s still wearing the helmet.

“See you later, Killua!”

Gon waves, revving the engine, before disappearing over the hill.


	2. Two

The house is quiet when Killua finally heads inside, missing the soft clink of knitting needles and Gon’s voice bouncing off the walls. He locks the door and pulls the helmet off, looking for a place to set it down, when Alluka calls for him.

“Brother! Where did we meet the three Kirikos again?”

“The outskirts of Dolle Harbor,” Killua calls back.

“Okay, thanks!”

At the time, Killua found it strange that there were only three members present to greet them at the Lone Pine Tree. The parents explained that their son was off guiding a group of examinees to the exam site, since it was nearing the new year. Said something about testing responsibility and building character. They hadn’t looked him in the eye during that discussion, back then. The visit had merely been a pit stop.

He gives up on finding a place for the helmet and heads for the kitchen. There he finds Alluka and Mito scrolling through the camera roll of his sister’s flip phone.

“...And this is from when Killua and I flew over the Crystal Valley.”

“That’s amazing,” Mito says. “They must have been gorgeous up close.”

“They were beautiful, Aunt Mito,” Alluka says. “Maybe someday we can see them together!”

Mito smiles and ruffles the girl’s hair. Killua is glad for his sister’s building confidence, her outspokenness. When she first set foot outside Kukuroo Mountain everything had felt so _new_ to her. New places, faces, and interactions away from the underground room she called home for so long. At first it was overwhelming, but now she takes every moment in stride.

Killua joins them and peeks over their shoulders. The pictures on the small display of the screen cannot compare to the real place. Of massive, amber minerals spread across purple-hued soil, stretching as far as the eye could see. They had been breathtaking from above, glimmering under the last rays of the setting sun. Even now, two years later, they remind Killua of Gon’s eyes, sparkling and crystalline.

“Come sit with us, Killua,” Mito says. “Knowing my grandmother, they’ll be back before sundown. We have some time.”

“Okay, Aunt Mito.”

He obliges, choosing the seat across from their host, and sets the helmet down beside him.

Like Mito, they’re in no rush.

Surprisingly, there’s not many people shopping this time of day.

Gon keeps his gaze to the ground, counting the hairline fractures littered across the marble floor of the local grocery store. He follows his great-grandma from aisle to aisle, guided by the soft pitter patter of her footsteps. It honestly feels kind of silly, but for her he’s happy to push the cart along, and load up the groceries into the sidecar later.

Meeting the siblings down at the pier had gone well, as he expected. Killua is still, well, Killua, and Alluka is as bright-eyed as ever. He’s looking forward to chat with Nanika, too.

He’s glad that he’s gotten to know his best friend’s sisters, even if it has been primarily through text. He‘s always liked teasing his friend, and now he can count on Alluka’s help. Nanika, too, though she’s a little more protective of her brother. Nonetheless, the idea makes him smile.

Yes, Gon thinks, it’s great to see them again.

Killua is... quieter than he remembers (and still taller than him, of course). More reserved, a humble presence, always beside the younger Zoldyck. As far as he can tell, even his aura seems more subdued. His stark white hair still sticks out in all directions, though it’s grown out a bit at the sides. It suits him, Gon thinks. He looks nice. Handsome.

“What’s gotten into you, Gon?”

“Hm?” It’s only then that Gon looks up, observing his Grandma decide between two brands of tomato sauce. She’s humming an old, familiar tune. He can’t put a name to it.

“You’re awfully quiet,” she says, apparently making her choice. She puts one of the cans back on the shelf. The little old woman starts walking again, turning the corner, and Gon trails after her. _So much for a short trip,_ Gon thinks, seeing as the cart is halfway full. He struggles to find the right words.

“I’m just thinking,” he begins, “about which places I should show Killua and Alluka. They want to see the best sites while they’re here.”

“That sounds nice, dear,” Grandma says. “I’m sure you already have some in mind. You’re the best guide on Whale Island.”

“Thanks, Grandma.” Gon laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. He wants to make their visit worthwhile.

“You can take them to the flower fields east of town, or to the beach behind the cliffs,” Grandma suggests.

“Yeah, Grandma. I can do that.”

He can ask Alluka and Killua for some ideas later, around the dinner table, once they’ve returned home.

Simply put, he’s happy. After all, it had been Killua who brought up the idea of visiting Whale Island.

...

_Killua: How are things back home?_

_Killua had emailed him late one night, and the conversation lasted until early morning. Time zones were a pain to deal with, but for Killua he didn’t mind. He was up doing a problem set anyways._

_Gon: Everything’s good! Been busy with schoolwork and chores :P_

_Killua: Sounds lame_

_Gon: It is. I’ve decided I really dislike algebra_

_Killua: Why?_

_Gon could almost hear his friend’s laughter, light and boisterous. So maybe he was exaggerating. Maybe he was procrastinating. Maybe because he wanted to humor Killua Zoldyck from across the world._

_Gon: Because I don’t get it_

_Killua: Do you even pay attention in math class?”_

_Gon: Nope_

_Killua: That’s why, dummy_

_Gon: Maybe so, you meanie_

_Killua: >:P_

_Gon: >:v_

_..._

_Gon: I wish you were here, Killua_

_..._

_Gon kept typing, quickly, hunched over his computer._

_Gon: You should see the beach when it’s low tide. There’s little pools of water along the seabed with all kinds of life in them!_

_Killua: I’d like to see it sometime, Gon_

_..._

_Gon: Really?!_

_Killua: Yeah. Knowing you, you probably rescued a baby shrimp or something_

_Gon: How’d you know?_

_Killua: Haha, what month works for you?_

_Gon: For what? :0_

_Killua: For us to come visit, dummy_

_..._

_Gon read his friend’s messages over and over again, nearly jumping for joy at the confirmation._ _Killua wanted to see him again._

...

_Killua: We’ll be there in two weeks, Gon_

_Gon: Great! You three be safe_

_Killua: See you soon_

...

If Gon knew it would be that easy, he would have asked Killua to visit Whale Island sooner.

Great-Grandma Freecss has to stand on the tips of her toes to see over the counter. She asks the butcher for two pig bellies and a rotisserie chicken. A feast fit for five people, instead of the regular three, indeed. A glance into the cart tells Gon that he should gently urge his grandma to go to the checkout line.

“I think we’re stocked up now, Grandma,” Gon says as he places the bags of meat on top of the canned goods. He puts an arm around her. “Looks like we have enough food to last us the year.”

“I just need to grab one more thing, then we’ll go. Promise.”

Gon translates that to three more things. “Alright. Pinky promise?”

“Of course.” The little old woman laughs and leads the way.

Gon is content to follow along. A few extra minutes won’t hurt. He wonders how Alluka and Killua are doing while they stay back with his aunt. A part of him wishes he’d brought them along.

One month from now, the Zoldycks will be on their way to the Begerosse Union. Yet another pin for their journey. For now, Gon wants to enjoy the time they have together. With Alluka, with Nanika, with Killua. He owes them so much.

He wants to show them every beautiful place on the island, to hear all about their adventures, to have some company for the summer before school starts up again.

He wants to make it up to him.

“I really messed up, Grandma.”

They’ve had this conversation before, when Gon had been half a foot shorter, prior to him ever stepping inside a public school classroom. The first few months back home hadn’t been easy for him. Mito didn’t know what to do with the boy sometimes, but she tried. She still tries. The mundane is no match for the soul of a Hunter.

They pass through another aisle before Grandma speaks up again.

“I think he’s forgiven you a long time ago, dear.”

Leave it to his great-grandmother to know what he’s thinking, hoping, even before he does.

“In fact, I don’t think he’s ever been angry with you.” Grandma smiles at him. The kind she gives after he gets a scolding from Mito, warm and comforting with crinkling crows feet. “Upset, maybe, but never angry.”

Gon finds that hard to believe, no matter how right she is. And she is.

Grandma hums the same tune and walks ahead. Gon follows. They head towards the fruits and vegetables section. The little old woman stops at the cabbages, choosing the greenest one, and keeps walking. She’s aiming for the artichokes next.

“I deserve his anger,” Gon says eventually. He holds the cart tighter, grounding himself, until his knuckles turn white. “I really hurt him.”

When he’d woken up, the old Kite was still gone, and Killua was nowhere in sight.

Facing a Royal Guard alone, pushing his dearest friend away, throwing his life and potential aside in the futile quest for revenge... For what? He still doesn’t fully understand.

For nearly three years Killua Zoldyck had been at his side, loyal and unquestioning. The time spent apart is a long time to reflect. His breath hitches, and the words almost die in his throat.

“I hurt Killua.”

Great-Grandma Freecss stops in place and Gon skids to a halt. She turns to him, slowly, noting her grandson’s somber expression, his trembling fingers as he grips the cart. A sight so rarely seen in the sixteen years she’s known and loved him. She places a hand over Gon’s.

“Sometimes, when we’re feeling hurt ourselves, we hurt the ones we care about most. We just need to do things differently next time.”

Gon’s face crumples. His heart aches and his eyes sting. For awhile, he didn’t think there would be a next time with Killua.

He wishes he could take it all back.

_“Promise to do things differently next time, and keep that promise.”_

Killua... means so much to Gon. He’s the voice of reason, his conscience, his first friend his age, his best friend in the entire world. He’d saved his life when it counted most, when he felt he didn’t deserve it.

“Grandma,” he says quietly, wiping his eyes with his free hand. He’s glad no one else is here to see him cry.

“I’m here, Gon.”

“I don’t... I still don’t know how.”

“Gon,” she says gently. Patiently. She’s always been so patient. “What’s wrong, my dear?”

He feels like a small child again. Like the time he’d gotten lost at the docks what feels like a lifetime ago, alone and frightened. At least, this time, his grandmother doesn’t look so sad.

“I don’t know how to make it up to him.”

They manage to scroll through half of Alluka’s camera roll before setting to work.

Killua relearns very quickly that Mito Freecss is a force to be reckoned with. She’s expertly darting around the kitchen and dining area to prepare and gather the necessary supplies. Skills learned from years of daily routine. She disappears into the next room and brings back the largest, heaviest wok Killua has ever seen and sets it down on the stove without breaking a sweat.

“How does stir fry sound?” Mito asks them.

“Sounds good, Aunt Mito.”

“Yum!”

Killua is tasked to chop the vegetables while Alluka washes the dishes. He decides between using the knife and his sharpened nails when he remembers that Gon isn’t here for him to show off, so he opts for the knife. He doesn’t want to scare Aunt Mito. Not while she’s preparing the marinated chicken, and especially not while she’s handling cooking oil and a steaming wok.

Carrots, bell peppers, potatoes (Alluka’s favorite), zucchini, mushrooms, scallions, onions, garlic, all in that order, Killua manages to prepare them for Mito to drop one by one into the sizzling oil. Beside him, Alluka hums along to a made-up tune as she washes the dishes and utensils, drying them afterwards. She settles into the nearest chair with a tired, content huff. The smell of grilled chicken soon fills the room, and it’s wonderful. It’s incredibly average, Killua thinks. He’s thankful for this. Thankful for the quiet, the quaint little house, and fresh home-made food.

“You know,” Aunt Mito begins, “With all the places you’re planning to see, I’m happy you both took the time to visit us. I know Gon’s been excited to see you again.”

Their gracious host stirs the wok’s contents, and adds generous drizzles of soy and oyster sauce into the mix. “I know he tries to hide it... Gon seems so lonely lately. He talks about you every single day.”

Killua thinks back to earlier at the cafe, to what Gon was trying to say before he cut him off.

“He’s really missed you both,” Mito says, filling the space.

It’s strange, Killua admits, to hear this from Mito herself. Gon’s words from earlier linger in the back of his mind. “ _Stay a little longer.”_ Stay.

He wants to. He knows it’s selfish. It’s out of the question. Not while Gon is without the original extent of his Nen. Even with his daily training of Ten and Ren with Wing, it’s back to square one. The thought of Gon running headfirst into danger, like the hard-headed fool that he is, risking his life...

Killua would never forgive himself.

“We’ve missed him too, Aunt Mito,” Alluka says, mostly on his behalf. She knows him, her pining, clueless mess of a brother, so well.

“Yeah,” Killua says quietly. It’s all he can muster without his voice cracking mid-sentence.

What else is he able to confide in his best friend’s aunt? That he’s missed the sound of her nephew’s laughter? His jokes, his smile, being at his side?

That he’s missed Gon Freecss everyday for the past two years?

That’s... a conversation for a different time.

“Knowing him, he’s probably made tons of friends from school,” Killua says instead. Gon is just so _cordial_ towards anyone who crosses his path _._ Sometimes Killua forgets that Gon is capable of feeling loneliness.

“You know him best,” Mito says, a small smile forming at her lips. It makes Killua’s ears tint red beneath his hair.

“He’s made quiet a handful, actually,” Mito continues. “I think he’s mentioned the girl your age before. Noko is her name. A few other kids moved to Whale Island over the years and Gon’s managed to befriend them all.”

“All of them?” Alluka asks, eyes wide.

Mito nods, idly stirring the meat and vegetables. “Yes, I don’t know how he does it. He’s the friendliest person there is. But I think... he’s missing something. Someone. None of the other kids can really keep up with him. At least, that’s what he‘s told me.”

Mito hums, letting the words hang in the air. She lets the stir-fry simmer. Two more minutes, she tells them.

_Someone_ , Killua thinks. The possible implications linger in his head. Alluka elbows his side. His face burns. He doesn’t have to see her face to envision the look she’s giving him, catlike and knowing.

So it’s true. Mito Freecss can read him like an open book.

And Gon really hasn’t been telling him _anything._

The stove turns off with a click, just in sync with the distant rumble of a sputtering engine. Mito turns to them, smiling softly, and takes each of their hands. “I’m glad that you’re both here.”

At that moment, the front door bursts open. Alluka gasps and Killua nearly jumps to the ceiling. Mito is hardly fazed.

“Delivery!” Great-Grandma Freecss’ voice rings out from the foyer.

Mito’s laughter drifts through the air, light and relieved. “I hope you didn’t buy out the entire store again!”

Great-Grandma Freecss cackles from where she stands. The floorboards creak from the weight of the grocery bags being set down. “Poor Gon, he tried to stop me. Ah, well. There’s more outside, Mito!”

“What am I going to do with you Grandma,” Mito sighs. Gon is a growing boy, but this is just ridiculous, she would say. Even if they do end up finishing the food with the amount Gon eats. She leans over to whisper to the Zoldycks, “I’d love to hear more about your adventures later.”

“Of course, Aunt Mito,” Alluka whispers back with a wink. She follows their host to the front of the house and pulls Killua along by the sleeve.

Killua can feel something wrong with one glance at Gon’s face. His friend is talking with his great-grandmother, five grocery bags in each fist. The old woman places a hand on his shoulder and whispers something to him before they get too close. Gon nods intently, his eyes set and determined. A promise, Killua knows. She gives him a gentle pat on the head before walking with Mito to grab the bags from the sidecar.

_“He’s really missed you both.”_

“Hey guys,” Gon lights up instantly upon seeing them. “How’d it go? Whatever it is you made smells great. Chicken... stir fry?”

“Thank Aunt Mito for that,” Killua says.

Alluka nods. “She did most of the work.”

“Weird, is your nose clogged or something?” Killua jokes at Gon’s hesitance. His friend’s sense of smell is normally so sharp.

“Haha, so funny, Killua,” Gon says, sarcasm apparent. He sets the bags down and reaches over to poke his best friend’s side. Killua, for the umpteenth time, swats his hand away and it makes him laugh harder. Gon sniffles again and rubs his nose.

“You okay, Gon?” Killua asks with genuine concern.

“Huh? Oh, guess I’m a little congested.” Gon sees the look on Killua’s face and backtracks. “I’m fine though, really! Must be the pollen.”

Killua isn’t convinced, but he won’t push him. For now. “I’ll get the rest of the bags.”

By the time they finish unloading the sidecar and filling the cupboards, the stir fry is long finished simmering. Mito insists on bringing out the fine china tonight.

The five of them gather around the table. It’s a familiar scene to Killua; the Freecss family sitting with full plates and content smiles, hands clasped together in quiet gratitude for this moment. Killua elbows Alluka to follow suit, and she does. Across from him, Mito murmurs words of thanks, of Killua and Alluka’s safe journey to Whale Island. Great-Grandma Freecss nods in agreement.

Gon opens one eye and smiles warmly at the siblings, at Killua.

“Well,” Aunt Mito says after a few ticks of the kitchen clock. “Lets eat!”

“Thank you for the food!”

Later in the evening, after dinner and helping with the post-meal cleaning, the Zoldyck siblings settle into the guest room. The trip to Whale Island had been anticipated but, like most others, the journey itself was draining. After unpacking the rest of their bags, Alluka insists on brushing out Killua’s hair before retiring for the night. Of course, Killua obliges.

Gon had acted relatively, well, Gon-like during dinner. All smiles and laughs as he’d told them stories about his time spent back home. Of ordinary occurrences with his aunt, great-grandmother, and lifelong neighbors.

Gon had promised to bring them to the beach tomorrow, wanting to add to Alluka’s seashell collection. Good thing they remembered to pack swim wear, Killua thinks.

“You told him what?” Alluka asks with something akin to shock.

“That he’d show us around all the good sites on the island,” Killua says slowly from his spot on the floor. He hisses at the pull on his scalp as Alluka brushes over a troublesome knot. “Why? What’s the problem?”

“Big Brother,” Alluka says, opting to gently pick the puffball apart with her fingers. They both know that she’s grown out of calling him “big brother.” It’s the name and tone she uses when Killua is being especially dense. “You are so _silly_ sometimes. Now how are you supposed to spend time with Gon?”

Killua blinks. _“Huh?”_

That’s... not the reaction he’d expected.

Alluka takes a deep breath, exasperated. “You _know_ Gon is trying to impress you! How is he supposed to hang out with you if I’m always third-wheeling? Wait- fourth wheeling with Nanika!”

“HUH?” Killua exclaims before remembering that Gon and his family are still downstairs, within earshot. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“Alluka can you keep your voice down please, I’m begging.” He sighs, cringing as she encounters another troublesome knot. He really does not want to talk about this right now. “And I really don’t.”

“Sorry, bro... and you do.”

“I don’t.”

“You do.”

Okay, maybe he does.

“I don’t.”

A few silent beats pass between them, Alluka huffing in defeat and falling into quiet contemplation. Killua can’t gauge what she’s thinking. Scheming. His eyes slip shut at the smooth movements of the brush across his scalp. He could fall asleep like this, no problem. There’s always been something about Whale Island that lulls him, its safety and quiet. Friendly isolation. Just a few minutes, and he’ll be right as rain.

“Killua is hurt.”

The soft pressure of bristles on his head disappears. The being sitting behind him seems to shift and shrink. Killua opens his eyes. He hums softly and turns to his sister to meet her solemn gaze.

“What do you mean, Nanika?” Killua smiles and holds her hand. “Look, I’m okay. See?”

She shakes her head. Her big eyes swirl and tremble, mouth pursed in concentration to find the right words. “Killua is... sad. Hurt,” Nanika insists.

Killua sighs and pulls himself up to sit beside Nanika. She plays with the bracelets around her wrist, legs swinging over the edge of the bed.

His sisters know him so well.

“I agreed to visit him. It was my decision,” Killua says gently, “to see him. We’ll have fun while we’re here. I’ll be alright. Promise.”

Nanika hums and nods. Killua holds her hand again.

He’d wanted to see Gon again.

“I appreciate your concern, Nanika. Thank you.”

“I love Killua,” she says simply.

“I love you too, Nanika,” Killua says. “I will always be here for you and Alluka, okay?”

Nanika giggles, happy, closing her eyes. “Ai.”

After all, what would he do without them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More chapters to come :]

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my rendition of the obligatory Gon and Killua reunion fic. Will feature POVs from both boys. I’ve been a hxh fan for years and recently my sisters and I rebinged the anime and watched past the Greed Island arc. Between you and me, I cried when the anime ended and now I’m reading the manga to fill the void T___T.
> 
> If anyone is wondering, I based Gon’s bike on the motorized tricycles from the Philippines (oop my partial headcanon). Growing up I’ve always wanted to drive one, haha.
> 
> More chapters to come. Thank you for reading folks <3


End file.
